Coconut Cannon/Class
Coconut Cannon is a new plant class (out of three) added into the Total Recall DLC. Stats Coconut Cannon can be described with two words: a tank. As the Coconut Cannon has a ton of health (350, 400 when upgraded), it can withstand a ZPG and still live. Its very powerful Coconut Launcher doesn't hurt either. Much like Imitater, it can switch its Coconut Launcher for a Milk Gun, which deals much less damage but has tons of ammo (50 ammo, 2 damage per bullet). While it can only fire one coconut at a time (that applies for every Coconut Cannon variant), each coconut deals a TON of damage. They also have a Peashooter's range, so hitting your targets shouldn't be much of a problem. Coconut Cannon's only downside may be that it's as slow as an Armor Chomper and is the biggest playable plant class, which makes you an easier target than your own targets. Stickerbook Description "Once a video store clerk who went by the name Harry, Coconut Cannon is prepared to roll out his floppy drives and simulators." Main Weapon Coconut Launcher *63 damage (97 with critical hits, 71 damage upgraded) *1 ammo *Semi-automatic *Huge splash radius (even bigger when upgraded) Milk Gun *2 damage (5 with critical hits, 4 when upgraded) *40 ammo *Automatic *Very small splash damage (as big as a Peashooter's when upgraded) Upgrades *Shaved Coconuts- Because he shaved his coconuts before work, he deals more damage! *Healthy Diet- Drinking a glass of soy milk every day results in a bigger splash radius! *Tougher Hair- Using better shampoo in the shower results in more health! Abilities *Coarse Power- Similar to the Engineer's Jackhammer, runs over any zombies in its path, knocking any zombie back. 35 second cooldown. *Anti-Air Nut- Fires a weak missile that hits any drones or enemy players in the skies. 30 second cooldown. *Torchwood- Summons a Torchwood that makes plants in a small area around it deal twice as much damage. Burns out in 15 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. Unlockable Abilities *Overdrive- You move twice as fast as you normally do, but cover less distance. 45 second cooldown. *Anti-Air Missiles- Fires a barrage of weak missiles that home on anything above it. 1 minute cooldown. *Napalm Torchwood- Places down a Napalm Torchwood that makes plants deal three times as much damage near it, but it burns out in 10 seconds. 1:15 cooldown. Variants *Flaming Coconut- Fire variant. Uses a Flamecoco Thrower with less range to burn his foes. *Cocosnipe Cannon- Extended aim but Cocospear Launcher fires spears that don't have a splash radius. *Coconut Tank- Its Tankonut Launcher deals more splash damage but deals very small damage when hitting a zombie directly. Gallery CocosnipeCannon.jpg|Cocosnipe Cannon FlameCannon.jpg|Flaming Coconut TankonutCannon.jpg|Coconut Tank Trivia *The Coconut Cannon resembles a tank more than a cannon, mainly because of its wheels and sentry. *Its abilities and concept are slightly based off the Type 99 MBT from Battlefield 4. *The Milk Gun's name is a portmanteau of 'machine gun' and 'milk'. **It gets this name because it fires coconut milk at zombies. *The Milk Gun oddly resembles a miniature Coconut Cannon's head. *Originally, the Coconut Cannon had a Coconut Spotting Station, which showed every zombie onscreen using their specific icons. It was replaced by Torchwood for nerfing purposes and because the creator couldn't think of an upgrade to it. Category:Plants Category:Classes